Only Annie
by TheTaleOfRomeoAndJuliet
Summary: Annie won't let Auggie see her. Pure Asquared  Annie/Auggie  fluff.


**Only Annie**

* * *

><p>"Annie, Come on!"<p>

"Just a second!" Auggie heard stumbling, muttered curses, drawers and doors opening and slamming shut. Over all he just heard a ridiculous amount of activity going on inside Danielle's guest house.

"This is insane!" he reminded her, exasperated. There was no slow in the activity coming from inside, but Auggie would have sworn, under oath, that he had heard a sigh of exasperation at his statement.

"Augs, I just- ah" he heard a scream and a load clatter that nearly deafened him.

"Annie-" he pounded loudly on the door, "Annie! Are you okay?" he heard quite a few Russian expletives, but she hadn't responded, and he was genuinely concerned about her. "I'm coming in!"

"Oh no you're not, August Anderson!" shouted back with her lovely, if hoarse, voice,

"Well, everyone watch out I got the full name treatment!" he tried to joke, but he still heard no response through the door except her low grumbles of annoyance. "Then answer me before you make the damn house collapse!" he sighed out.

"Alright, alright, I'm fine just tripped over my heels. Give me a second."

Auggie shook his head at this crazy woman that he was crazy about. A second later he heard her bare footfalls near the door. Then he heard the latch open and felt a rush of wind as Annie swung the door open.

"I swear only you-" he was cut off by her lips devouring his. She grabbed him with fistfuls of his shirt and moved Auggie through the doorway towards her couch. Once they broke for air Auggie continued his thought as if it had never been interrupted.

"You are the only person ever to have been worried about her _blind_ fiancée seeing her wedding dress before the wedding." He could feel Annie's blush at his statement and her grinned cheekily at her.

"Well, it's tradition," she protested as his arms snaked around her waist. "And you could have used any other of your senses to figure out what it looked or felt or smelled like-"

"Smelled like?" Auggie chuckled into her hair as he pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Don't even, Auggie, you would have been able to figure stuff out based on the smell. You've done it before with that crazy sniffer before," she pointed out as she felt the vibrations of his chuckle through the ear pressed against his chest.

"Okay, okay," he said holding up his hands in surrender. "You're right, but right now, I'm more concerned with practicing for the honeymoon than for the wedding." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned as he practically heard Annie's eyes roll and he could feel her blush once again.

"You're incorrigible, you dork!" she exclaimed and shoved his shoulder.

"But that's why you love-"

Auggie was cut off for the second time by his favorite pair of lips. Not that he would ever complain about it.

"Yep," Annie stated, pulling back, that's why I love you, despite my better judgment"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: This is probably the shortest one shot I've ever done in my history of writing. Less than a thousand words! Well, excuse my language, but: Poppycock! I'd say that makes this officially count as a drabble. (I hope you enjoyed it regardless). Well, I started watch CA very recently and am now completely addicted (though I have to wait until after finals to get to watch the 4****th**** episode of season 1 and beyond- grrrr responsibilities!).**

**Since I've not seen past the third episode, please be kind about how OCC they might possibly be. I just had to write this fic, though! I absolutely fell in love with Annie/Auggie! And can't get enough of them and the fanfics on this site have been feeding this frenzy for me, so thanks to all the awesome authors whose stories I have read. You are all awesome. If you have any recommendations for good stories: I'm all ears, or er- eyes, you get the point. Also let me know how it was good, bad, whatever. Should I dive more into the CA fanfic world? I wanna know, so please press that pretty button, and tell me what you think!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
